wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Animus Dragons
thumb Animus Dragons are born with magic powers over physical objects, and if they put in enough energy and are desperate enough, smaller animals. SeaWings, NightWings and possibly SandWings, have been confirmed to have animus dragons, although it is very possible other tribes have them as well. Abilities Animus dragons can enchant objects to do anything - from levitating, creating an object that can visit someone's dreams, forcing an entire structure to collapse, to finding a specific dragon, even when the animus dragons themselves does not know who they are. However, every time an animus dragon uses his or her power, they lose an increasing bit of their soul and risk going mad. Animus History Albatross: A SeaWing animus dragon named Albatross built the SeaWing pavilion in the Summer Palace over the course of a decade before going mad and trying to kill everyone in sight, an event known as the Royal Seawing Massacre. Another SeaWing animus, Orca, made and enchanted a statue of herself to kill all the heirs to the SeaWing throne whenever her mother was away. Stonemover: A NightWing animus, Stonemover, figured out a way to transfer the soul loss into his scales, gradually turning them into stone. He described it as, "turning the magic upon itself". However, he was already weak from creating tunnels that lead to somewhere else. Stonemover enchanted a fox to bring him the food he needs, for he is too weak to do it himself. He may have created the Obsidian Mirror, and did something to it when he left so that it didn't work as well. He also enchanted the NightWing tunnels. Darkstalker: A NightWing animus, born also with the powers of mindreading and seeing the future. He created the three dreamvisitors. He eventually became obsessed with power and attempted to take over the tribe as king. His beloved, Clearsight, and his best friend, Fathom tricked him with an animus-touched object and was finally defeated. However, based on Moon Rising, he may not be as evil as first was thought. Fathom: Animus SeaWing, best friend of Darkstalker until he tricked him into enchanted sleep. Swore to his sister never to use his powers after the Royal SeaWing Massacre, but used them once to stop Darkstalker, Orca: An Animus SeaWing, she had enchanted one of her sculptures of herself to kill other female dragons in her bloodline, so she could rule forever. after challenging her mother, the queen, for the throne she had died. Queen Coral put her enchanted sculpture in the underwater Royal Hatchery, where it proceeded to crush the Queen's eggs. Affects Albatross died of insanity. Stonemover has his body turning slowly into stone and it is unknown if Thorn has noticed that he is dying. Orca partially proved her insanity and will for power by enchanting a statue to kill the heiresses of the Sea Kingdom. Princess Anemone could go completely crazy and become the next Albatross in books 9 and 10. Darkstalker has a scroll to keep him from going insane. If he wants to do any animus things, he can write it down in that scroll. Known Animus Dragons *Anemone *Orca *Albatross *Stonemover *Darkstalker *Fathom Trivia *Animus dragons run in the royal family of the SeaWings. *The actual definition of animus is motivation to do something (enchantment of objects in the books) and I'll feeling. (The affect of the use of powers on an animus dragon) Fathom.png Darkstalker.JPG Orca headshot.png Prince albatross01.png Anemone by xxskyfrost-d6gkbku.jpg Stonemover&sunny.jpg Stonemoverbyheron.png|Stonemover Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History Category:SandWing History Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Terminology